


Marriage Meeting with the Ox Prince

by FleaBee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleaBee/pseuds/FleaBee
Summary: Gohan and Videl are both used to getting dragged along to marriage meetings that normally end in disaster. Will this meeting end in disaster like all the others?
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Marriage Meeting with the Ox Prince

Gohan sighed as he sat in his grandfather's palace, wearing the most lavish clothes that his mother could find. He was sitting with his mother once again waiting for a marriage meeting to be over and done with. He has no idea who the girl would be but from past experience was most likely someone from a wealthy family. Over the years he'd had meetings with nearly every single princess in the world, or at least that's how it felt to him. Some meetings went better than others; the last one had ended in Chi Chi calling the princess a slut which made the girl cry and didn't go down well with her father the King of a neighbouring country who then declared war on them. Most of the girls would end up in tears over what Chi Chi said to them, and several wars had started because of the failed marriage meetings. As much as Chi Chi wanted her son to get married and to have children, she also wanted to protect him. Gohan didn't overly like any of the girls but did get along with a couple of them when he was still really young. Those girls were now engaged or married to other people which was the only thing preventing his mother from marrying him off to those girls.

Gohan looked over as the maid introduced the newest person that he would be having a marriage meeting with, and he almost choked. This was certainly going to be different from all the previous meetings.

"Mr Satan, Miss Satan; would you take a seat?" Chi Chi indicated to the seat across from Gohan and herself.

"Why thank you Ox Princess Chi Chi," Hercules said as he sat down.

"Call me Chi Chi, I don't use my title," Gohans mother said.

"Princess Chi Chi," Hercule correct himself.

"Just Chi Chi," the Son woman said firmly.

Videl was outraged that she'd been dragged onto another marriage meeting. They all ended the same, so she wasn't sure what the point of them was. Probably so her father could boast. Hercule and the potential suitor and his parents talking about how wonderful she was and the reasons why their son should marry her. Her father would then boast that only the strongest could marry his precious daughter, and the suitor would walk into Hercule's trap and issue a challenge for her hand in marriage. Daddy dearest would then beat the potential suitor into the ground, embarrassing them for even challenging him in the first place before heading home laughing about how no-one would ever be able to beat him.

Videl hated the meetings and only went because she was forced to. Most the time she wore her normal clothes that she wore to school. Whenever her marriage meeting was with a prince, her father insisted that they both had to dress up and she was forced to go across the other side of the world to wherever the unknown country was and dress up while she visited the palace.

She wanted to kill her father and Erasa. Her best friend always came with them on these types of meetings since her father knew that Erasa was the only one that would get her into a dress. Her dress battles with Erasa seemed to be the only ones that she ever lost.

Videl chose to ignore the prince as she came in, not even glancing in his direction. From previous experience, most of them were alike; arrogant men who only thought of themselves who wanted her as a trophy wife. She knew that wasn't true; some of the princes had been quite pleasant, but Videl hated them more than the arrogant ones. The arrogant ones she could read and knew exactly what they wanted, the pleasant ones she couldn't tell if they really were like that or if they were just wearing a mask.

"What are you looking at!" Videl snapped at the prince, her father scolding her for being rude. Even though she wasn't looking directly at him, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Um nothing, Videl, I'm just surprised to see you here." She heard the nervous stuttered reply that was all too familiar to her.

It was impossible, he just couldn't be here. It had to be her mind playing tricks on her! She had been obsessing over him ever since he started school, trying to find out his secrets. Looking at the prince, he even looked exactly like Gohan. She must've been hallucinating. Why in the world would a prince from a Kingdom seven hours away go to their crappy school?

"It's just, did Erasa pick your outfit out for you because that doesn't look like something that you would wear. It looks more like something she would wear."

"Yes, she did," Videl answered.

His question confirmed that the boy sitting in front of her was in fact her classmate. She was shocked that Gohan was none other than the Ox Prince. She just knew he'd be keeping big secrets from her and this was a pretty big secret. He didn't look quite as nerdy wearing yellow and green Chinese styled clothing; in fact, Chinese styled clothing suited him a lot better than what he wore to school. "Did your mother pick your clothes?"

"I did. Don't you think they look lovely on him?" Chi Chi exclaimed.

Both parents were surprised by the familiarity between the teenagers, making Hercule rather happy. Videl a lot more tolerable than normal when it came to this marriage meetings, and a tolerable Videl was a lot easier to deal with a cranky moody Videl.

Her interest in wanting to uncover all of Gohans secrets was overriding her wish to have no interest in a marriage meeting.

"How do you know Prince Gohan?" Hercule asked his daughter about the Son boy. Videl almost started laughing at Gohan being called a prince.

Gohan blushed slightly. "I prefer Gohan. Like my mother, I don't go by titles."

"Gohan and I go to school together; we're actually in the same class and sit in the same row," Videl answered her father. "I had no idea that you where the Ox Prince."

"It's something I prefer to keep quiet."

She could see why it was something he wanted to keep quiet, having to deal with the publicity of famous relatives was a nightmare. She always enjoyed it when she came across someone who didn't know who she was. Which made her wonder if Gohan really didn't know who she was his first day of school? Or was just playing the role of not knowing, since he didn't want to be recognised himself?

"Videl, what are your hobbies?" Chi Chi asked the usual small talk that happened during the marriage meetings.

"Martial arts," Videl answered, and thought for a moment trying to think of other hobbies. Her time was mostly taken up by school, helping out the police department, homework and martial arts training, so she didn't really have any other hobbies.

"That's wonderful," Chi Chi answered, eyes glazing over slightly. Gohan could tell that his mother was thinking about the past. "Have you ever competed in a World Martial Arts tournament?"

"I won the junior division at the last tournament," Videl answered.

"Prin ... uh Chi Chi," Hercules said, remembering partway through that he was not to call her by her title. "You were Anonymous who competed in one of the previous Martial Arts tournaments. Is one of your hobbies also martial arts?"

"My hobby is cooking, but I do martial arts as well. I was quite good when I was younger." Chi Chi reminisced. "Only in the last few years have I started training again. My youngest son has an interest in martial arts like his father. Gohan, on the other hand, never had an interest in martial arts, always has a nose in a book or outside exploring. Now my husband, he lives and breathes martial arts."

Gohan sighed at his mother's explanation. Yes, he did enjoy reading and learning, but he mostly had his nose in a book because his mother forced him to study nonstop. Whenever he'd shown an interest in martial arts, his mother had forbidden him from learning the profession of his father. She had told him how he would be a delinquent and always in trouble if he learnt martial arts. When he was outside, it was him running away from home or playing with the animals around the house because since he wasn't allowed pets.

The two teenagers mostly sat in silence only speaking when a question was directed at them, and the discussion was mostly about martial arts. The pair sighed in relief when it sounded like the marriage meeting was coming to an end.

"I like Videl, I think that she would be perfect for my Gohan," Chi Chi stated.

The feeling of relief vanished in an instant.

Gohan almost chocked, that was only the second time Gohan's mother had spoken those words. The first time the other family declined, stating that they didn't like the vicious history that the Ox Kingdom had and didn't want their daughter marrying into that type of family. Which then had Chi Chi furious at them for agreeing to the marriage meeting in the first place if they'd never intended for it to go anywhere.

"I agree. However, I have always said that I will only let my daughter marry someone that could beat me. I cannot go against that now. Prince Gohan can only marry my Videl if he beats me in martial arts, so I am going to have to challenge your son." Hercule explained.

This had Videl nearly faint. It was the first time her father had ever spoken those words "I agree" to her potential suitor being a perfect match. Usually, he just placed the challenge.

"Even though my son doesn't like martial arts, I assure you that he's better at martial arts, then I am. I'm afraid that my ungrateful son wouldn't even try if he was in a match against you and lose on purpose. He's been quite vocal against attending any of these marriage meetings. I'll challenge you in my son's place. If I beat you, our children will get married." Chi Chi stood up as she challenged the world martial arts champion.

"My daughter's also hate's marriage meetings. I accept your challenge, if you beat me, Videl will marry your son," Hercule agreed.

Gohan had changed out of his formal wear and was now wearing what he normally wore around home when not wearing a gi. His mother was wearing what she normally wore on a daily basis and was stretching in anticipation for the fight, all fired up.

"Are you really getting me a new big sister?" Goten asked their mother with excitement.

"Yes, and here she comes now," Chi Chi said beaming as Hercule and Videl entered the room both wearing what they were normally seen wearing in public. Erasa followed wearing a dress similar to the one Videl was wearing earlier.

"Gohan, it really is you," Erasa said with a smile and hugged her school friend. "And here I thought Vivi was lying when she told me."

"Hello Erasa, this is my brother Goten." Gohan introduced the two girls to the younger boy as both parents were warming up for their match.

"Are you both going to be my new big sister?" Goten innocently asked.

"No, only Videl. It is only if mum wins, none if she loses," Gohan answered.

"I'll marry you Gohan," Erasa said. Gohan laughed nervously. Erasa had been forward with him since the first day of school. "I would have married you even before I knew you were a prince. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted people to see me as normal for once," Gohan answered.

"Of course mummy's going to win, she is the strongest mummy in the whole wide world, and she has a bigger ki then that funny man," Goten pointed towards the funny man also known as Videls father.

"I'm so doomed," Gohan stammered noticing the serious look in his mother's eyes and her elevated ki that was defiantly larger than Mr Satan's.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Videl questioned rather harshly. "Don't you want to marry me?"

"No," Gohan answered, taking a step back when he saw how furious the Satan girl was with his reply. "I mean we're only friends, nothing more."

For some reason, that response seemed to make Videl angrier which confused Gohan a great deal.

"Gohan you're mean," Goten started bawling his eyes. "Videl wants to marry you, but you don't want to marry her."

"Goten no, it's not like that," Gohan tried to explain to his brother arranged marriages which didn't help. In the background, Videl was fuming.

"I don't want to marry Gohan, I never even said that," Videl stuttered out which proceeded to make Goten cry even more.

"It didn't sound that way," Erasa teased. She seemed slightly more hyperactive than normal.

Videl gave her friend a death stare but didn't seem to do much to stop the blond girl from teasing her and bubbling with excitements, already planning what dress Videl would wear for the wedding.

"Oh wow Gohan, your mum's really good. I think she might be better than Vivi, no offence Vivi but I have never seen anyone fight like her before," Erasa noticing that Hercule and Chi Chi's fight had begun.

"Go mummy, beat the funny man," Goten cheered.

"My dad looks like he is losing," Videl said, with surprise.

She wondered if her father was throwing the fight so he could get the son in law he liked so much. She was stunned when the female martial artist threw a blow her father tried and failed to block. That was real. He wasn't faking that at all. Within seconds her father was crashing into the ground. It felt like the world slowed as she waited for her father to stand and laugh off the attack. It felt like an eternity, and her father still hadn't moved. She ran to his side when he still hadn't moved. Her father was out cold. She couldn't believe it, her father had lost! She was going to get married to Gohan! And Chi Chi was looking like she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Yay, I am going to get a big sister," Goten cheered up and ran to his mother, helping her to celebrate her victory.

"You don't think your father was serious about us getting married?" Gohan asked Videl nervously. "Because my mother is very serious." The look in her eyes, they'd be married before the end of the day if she had her way.

True to his word Hercule agreed to let Gohan marry Videl, which neither teenager liked very much. The announcement of their engagement was made public hours later, and the wedding was to take place in a month's time. It was only released that she was marrying the Ox Prince. Gohan was glad that no one really knew the identity of the Ox Prince. He knew that wasn't going to last long.

It was bad enough that throughout the weekend Videl and Erasa had found out he was Saiyaman and the kid at the Cell Games who in fact was the one to really beat Cell and not Hercule.

In his grandfather's throne room there was a picture of the three living generations in their royal costume which was made up of some crazy outfit, a cape and helmet. Gohan's being his Saiyaman costume. When Gohan requested that Bulma make him a superhero costume, all the scientist had done was invent the watch. The outfit she'd gotten from the Ox King who had made sure that Gohans helmet had a visor so that it was harder to work out his identity outside of the kingdom. Apparently, they'd know his identity right away because there had been a public uproar that an 'outsider' had been using the royal family's attire. Gohan was unaware that the costume used was his official costume as the Ox Prince until one weekend not long after his eighteenth birthday, and his grandfather requested a photo.

All Videl had to say about the matter was, "I knew you were Saiyaman." Which Gohan had laughed awkwardly to.

Erasa, on the other hand, was excited about the fact and was really chirpy in her conversations to Videl. "You're so lucky Videl getting to marry a prince. You fiancé is Saiyaman, you are so lucky because he will be able to protect you forever. I can't believe that you get to marry Gohan, he is so nice, unlike you." Where some of many comments that Erasa kept telling Videl over the weekend.

With his Cell secret it had been Hercule that had bought it up. "Because we're going to be family there's something important that you need to know which is only known to Videl and myself. It's about what happened the day of the Cell Games."

Goten who was never really good at keeping secrets and didn't watch much TV, was unaware that the man sitting in front of them took credit for beating Cell spoke the sentence which Gohan dreaded. "My big brother beat Cell, didn't you Gohan."

"You're the boy from the Cell Games!" Videl shouted in shock at the little boy, "I don't believe you, his hair was blond."

"He did it like this," Goten responded, transforming into a super saiyan.

The shock of the little boy transforming not only stunned Hercule and Videl but Gohan as well.

"No way, but he's only seven, when? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Gohan asked his mother, who didn't seem to be surprised.

"About two months ago, you were at school. I didn't want to distract you from your studies," Chi Chi told her eldest.

She was staring daggers at Hercule, the topic of Cell reminded her that she wanted to kill the so-called 'World Saviour' if she ever met him. Gohan didn't bother to ask more into the subject, he knew his mothers look and didn't want it to be directed at him if he pushed the subject too far.

"What I would like to know is why you did it?" Chi Chi questioned still staring daggers at Hercule.

"He did it for me," Videl spoke up rather softly, she seemed shy and nervous instead of headstrong and confident like she normally was. "I was really sick, and my treatment was expensive."

"You poor thing," Chi Chi stated, giving Videl a hug which made the Satan girl flinch. She was not used to physical contact besides the occasional hug from her father and Erasa, which she always tried to refuse.

Hercule explained what the situation was like beforehand. "We were going through a rough patch, my first wife, Videls mother died while when Videl was still a baby, my second wife she gave the appearance of being a great stepmother to my daughter but she wasn't really. After I had won the World Martial arts tournament, she started poisoning Videl slowly, which over time was making her sicker and sicker. She tried poisoning me as well, which was detected by the doctors after they became suspicious that I was having the same symptoms as my daughter when she got sick. That witch was just a gold digger; she planned our murder so that she could have the money that I won from the martial arts tournaments and my inheritance from my parents when they died. Because I had left the majority of it to my daughter that greedy wench almost succeeded in killing my only remaining family. She disappeared before she could be arrested.

"Doctor's bills, private detectives trying to track my ex-wife and everyday living expenses drained the money I did have. Just when Videl was close to being fully recovered from her poisoning, due to low immune system, she ended up really sick when she caught the flu. Anytime she was almost better, she would end up catching something else."

"I spent a year in hospital," Videl continued for her father who was reduced to tears. "Dad told me straight away that it wasn't him that defeated Cell, that it was either the young boy that was there or one of the others in their group. I was angry at dad because he should've asked before taking the credit for someone else work, no matter what the situation was. I tried to find the people from the Cell Games and even though the martial arts society knew who some of the people at the Cell Games where the only ones they could contact were two of the Turtle Hermit's students and all they said was what's done is done."

"You poor thing! How could anyone do that to a child?" Chi Chi shouted, outraged that Videl's stepmother had poisoned her.

Gohan sat in silence, wondering what would've happened to Videl if Hercule didn't take the credit for what he'd done. Would've she got better? Would she be here today to even have this marriage meeting in the first place?

By the time Monday morning came the whole school knew about Videls engagement, the most upset by the news was Sharpener.

"I can't believe that I lost out to the Ox Prince. All that training to be stronger then Hercule was for nothing," the jock whinged. Most of the male population of the school was depressed, which had girlfriends upset and staring daggers at the daughter of Satan. "Nerd boy, we missed out on our chance with Videl, not that you had one anyway. I had more of a chance then you but I was too slow." The depressed jock continued.

"Gohan didn't miss out, he's the Ox Prince," Erasa winked at Sharpener.

"Not so loud, I don't want the whole school to know." Gohan looked around nervously at the other students wondering if the others had heard.

"No way," Sharpener shouted back.

"Yes way," Videl said with boredom, she just wanted her watch to beep, to be called in on police business. She was thrilled when it did beep. "What is it chief?"

"Congratulations on your engagement, in honour we're giving you the day off." The police chief congratulated her. "We'll let Saiyaman take care of what you normally help us with."

"No, chief, I don't need a day off I can help. Tell me where the closest house fire, bank robbers, bandits, lawbreakers are, and I'll be right there." Videl spoke into her watch, she really wanted a distraction.

"There's actually nothing happening so far today," the chief told her.

"Not even any delinquents skipping school?" she asked in desperation.

"Even they're behaving today." He told her happily.

Videl sighed, why was it that criminals had to take a day off when she wanted to kick their butts and let off steam? How was she going to get out of her arranged marriage with Gohan? If it was anyone else, she wouldn't mind beating the crap out of them. Her school friend had always been kind and sweet to her even though she interrogated him about the littlest things.

"What do you mean by yes way?" Sharpener asked when Videl had finished talking to the police chief. He was close to tears.

"Yes that Gohan is the Ox Prince, and if you tell anyone, I will make you wish that you were never born." Videl threatened.

He gulped, he knew that his childhood friend would go through with the threat. "How in the world did you beat Hercule?" Sharpener asked, aware that was pretty much the only requirements to marry Videl.

"I didn't, my mother did," Gohan answered.

Sharpener burst out laughing at the thought of the class nerd's mother beating Mr Satan.

After laughing himself, silly Sharpener asked, "What really happened?"

"The Ox Princess, who is Gohan's mum, wiped the floor with Hercule, she was so awesome. I want to be just like her," Erasa exclaimed. "Pretty and strong, and wow was her cooking excellent. Sharpener her food way simply the most amazingly best food in the world. You need to try it if you ever get a chance."

"It takes a lot of dedication to martial arts training," Videl told the girl who didn't have any real interest in martial arts at all.

The month had gone incredibly fast and before both teens knew it, the day for their wedding was upon them. Nothing they did could get the parents to cancel the wedding and the month of working together to get the parents to cancel the wedding they found that they actually got along quite well. Videl found she enjoyed learning about Gohan's secrets and sharing her own with him. Because no one at school knew Gohan was the Ox Prince, rumours had started spreading that she was cheating on her fiancé with Gohan. The teenagers didn't have any say in the wedding; everything had been decided by their parents and unfortunately Erasa.

Since Gohan was royalty, the wedding was going to be held in the Ox Kingdom. Erasa choose her dress, named herself the maid of honour and tried to make Sharpener best man. She'd been rather upset when Gohan informed her that his friend Dende was going to be best man. Learning that the nerd had another friend their age the three teenagers had insisted on meeting with the other teenager before the wedding. All were surprised to find he looked like a miniature of the Demon King, but none of them were overly surprised that Gohan had made friend with a demon. He made friends wherever he went.

"Where did you get the idea I'm a demon?" Dende had asked them. For a demon, he was rather polite.

"You look just like King Piccolo, and he was a demon," Sharpener pointed out. "So we just assumed you were as well."

"Oh no, he wasn't a demon either. We're both Namekians from the planet Namek. Namekians are a peaceful race, but we do have our occasional black sheep as you'd call them."

Videl had looked stunning as she walked down the aisle was wearing a traditional Chinese wedding dress which suited her more than a western styled wedding dress. Erasa had forced her into dress after dress trying to find the right one. Erasa, on the other hand, had chosen a western styled dress in orange for herself. Hercules also suiting the Chinese styled clothing more than a suit. Gohan and his family had also gone with Chinese styled clothing. It suited the Son family, and they all agreed that Gohan should start wearing the Chinese clothing to school over what he was currently wearing. The guests had a mix of western and Asian styled clothing, and then there was Bulma's husband who'd insisted on wearing black spandex with some type of armour and a cape looking out of place compared to everyone else. Even the demon Ma Junior, son of King Piccolo, looked more in place then Vegeta. Sharpener, Erasa and Videl had been all warned beforehand to keep their distance from the man.

Surprising to both families Gohan and Videl exchanged vowels without any fuss, the only difficulty being when they had to kiss. Both were so red, and the teasing from Gohan's family had Erasa and Sharpener both laughing. Videl's extended family caught on and began teasing the Satan heiress just as much.

"If you don't kiss your wife right now you'll be grounded for a month. That means normal-sized meals, mister!" Chi Chi Son threatened.

Catching on to what Chi Chi was doing Hercule threatened his own daughter. "You'll be grounded as well Videl, no police work for a month and supervised martial arts lessons."

The threats worked, and the newlyweds shared their first awkward kiss in front of family and friends.

"Gohan has girl germs," Trunks teased, getting scolded from his mother, though she was trying to hold back her own laughs at the same time and failing.

Sharpener was escorting Erasa as her date to the reception; they were the only friends from school invited to the wedding. He stared in amazement at he saw several famous people; he'd assumed were here as friends of Videl, but that had quickly changed when he saw the familiarity Gohan was talking to some of them. They looked to be having a lot of fun teasing him about the fact he'd been forced into an arranged marriage with that fraud Hercule Satan's daughter. That had him worked up! How dare these people call Hercule Satan a fraud! He was a hero who'd saved them from Cell. Watching the class genius interact with a short guy he didn't know, Yamcha his all time hero and Bulma Briefs who he only recognised since she'd dated Yamcha, it was how his aunt and uncles treated him. Those people, where Gohan's family.

"Everyone this is Sharpener and Erasa my friends from school." Gohan introduced the two blonds.

"These are my father's oldest friends Bulma Briefs, Yamcha of the Desert and Krillen Chestnut."

Sharpener hit it off with his hero more than he ever thought he would as well as Krillen, talking about martial arts training and baseball, and Bulma was also enjoyable to talk to. Erasa leaving to mingle with the girls and Gohan leaving to find his new wife to introduce each other to the guests.

"So what's Videl like?" Krillen asked. "We've all been curious ever since Chi Chi announced Gohan's engagement.

Sharpener considered lying about his friend's personality, but what was the point, after all, they'd find out soon enough what Videl was like considering how close they were with Gohan. He told them about how sweet Videl had been as a little girl, always been a tomboy into martial arts, how she now liked to beat the crap out of him whenever he made any advances, the antics he'd got into with the two girls while growing up. How she used her father's power to protect the innocent as much as she could and distrust for most people.

"If that's not a miniature Chi Chi I don't know what is," Bulma laughed along with Yamcha and Krillen. The three adults then informing him what Gohan had been like growing up. All parties agreeing that the two were made for each other.

"I believe those two would've ended up together eventually even if they hadn't been forced to marry now," Sharpener stated. It had taken Videl and Gohan getting engaged to realise that Videl wasn't the girl for him and that the girl for him had been in front of him the whole time, now he just had to make Erasa know that his feeling for her where real and not just a passing thing.

Chi Chi and Hercule sat together, they'd watched as Gohan and Videl had grown closer the last month, both knowing that the arranged marriage between the pair was going to work out.

"Now we just have to convince them to have a child," Hercule announced.

Chi Chi beamed at the thought. "I'm glad you bought that up." They both began working out plans for convincing the two teenagers to start a family as soon as possible.


End file.
